The Lonely Man
by choiwisang
Summary: 'Tuhan aku mohon, jangan biarkan dia pergi. biarkan aku membalas semua cintanya, membalas semua kasih sayang yang sudah diberikannya untukku' Wonkyu.


Heechul berjalan cepat, setengah berlari. Dia selalu membenci tempat ini, seakan-akan segala sesuatu yang buruk selalu menaungi tempat ini.

'braakk' dibukanya pintu dengan kasar.

Dilihatnya ada 6 orang di dalam ruangan itu. Dipejamkannya rapat-rapat matanya, mengusapnya kasar. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Kecuali isakan-isakan pelan.

"shit" umpatnya pelan.

"untuk apa kau disini?"tanyanya ketus

Matanya masih tertuju pada pintu yang lain di ruangan itu, tapi semua yang ada disana tau untuk siapa pertanyaan itu. Tak ada jawaban.

Heechul memejamkan matanya. 'Siwonnie, Hyung disini' batinnya

"apa kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah menyedihkan?" tanya Heechul retoris dan tiba-tiba.

"kita mungkin merasa mengenal Siwonnie, tapi hanya sedikit orang yang ternyata benar-benar mengenalnya. yang semua orang tahu, dia adalah pria tampan, kaya, terkenal, ceria dan memiliki segalanya. tak pernah ada yang tahu, kalau dia sama sekali tak memiliki segalanya, segala macam bentuk kebahagiaan. tak ada yang tahu kalau dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu kesepian. selama 17 tahun hidupnya, dikurung di rumah besar itu. dengan kedua orang tua yang saking sibuknya mengurus kerajaan bisnis mereka tak pernah memberikan kasih sayang yang layak untuk putranya. yang malah menuntut putranya untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Dan selama 17 tahun dengan teman-teman yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Tak pernah sadar akan sorot kepedihan dari matanya, dari senyumnya"

"pertama kalinya melihat Siwonnie di SME, hanya bagian tampan, kaya, populer dan seakan-akan memiliki segalanya yang aku tahu. sampai pada tahun 2005, ketika pertama kali Super Junior terbentuk. aku yang begitu menyukai Hangeng, yang selalu mengejar Hangeng, tak habis pikir dengan cara Hangeng memperlakukan Siwonnie. Hangeng yang kesulitan berbicara bahasa kita, selalu mati-matian mengajaknya bicara, selalu berusaha berada di dekatnya, dan melakukan apapun untuknya. Yang aku tahu mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak tahun 2003, mungkin mereka bersahabat dekat. Tapi sahabat tidak biasanya melakukan hal itu. sempat berfikir, mungkin Hangeng menyukai Siwonnie. tapi kenapa Hangeng selalu menggodaku, atau tanpa dia sadari merayuku"

"waktu itu tahun baru 2006, kulihat Hangeng tersenyum sangat lembut ke arah Siwon dan Kibum yang bermain petasan. senyum itu begitu tulus, seperti senyum seorang ayah yang melihat putranya. dan yang lebih mengejutkan aku melihat air mata di pipinya. bukan, itu bukan air mata kesedihan. itu air mata kebahagiaan. ketika aku mendekatinya dan menanyakannya. Hangeng hanya memelukku erat. sambil terus meracau 'syukurlah...syukurlah' "

"Hangeng bercerita tentang Siwonnie padaku. semuanya ia ceritakan. Siwonnie bukan orang yang suka berbagi cerita sedih. Tapi Hangeng orang yang sangat sensitif. Siwon yang dilihat semua orang selalu ceria itu, jika diperhatikan baik-baik adalah orang yang kikuk, yang jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik adalah orang yang selalu berdiam diri, orang yang pikirannya selalu tak berada di tempatnya, jiwanya kosong. Dan kita hanya mengira dia tak memiliki pendengaran yang baik. yang jika kalian perhatikan, adalah orang yang berusaha dengan keras membuat orang lain menerima keberadaannya"

"malam itu aku memperhatikannya dengan jelas. dan segala sesuatu yang dikatakan Hangeng benar adanya. dan untuk pertama kalinya di kamar kami, aku melihat bagaimana dia tidur meringkuk. seakan-akan dia mencoba menyelamatkan jiwanya yang rapuh itu. melihat punggungnya yang lebar namun begitu kecil dimataku itu begitu menyakitkan. aku mati-matian menahan isakanku. tapi aku bukan satu-satunya yang melihatnya, Hangeng dan Kibum juga memandangi punggung itu. selama ini, orang mengira Kibum yang penyendiri dan rapuh itu diselamatkan oleh Siwon yang ceria dan baik hati. tapi Kibumlah yang menyelematkan Siwon. dengan memberinya satu lagi, orang yang menerimanya dan menjaganya. hari itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku juga akan ikut berusaha menjaga punggung itu. pelan sekali sampai tak menyadarinya, tau-tau Hangeng dan Kibum sudah memelukku lembut. sangat lirih, tapi aku mendengar mereka mengatakan terima kasih padaku. terima kasih sudah menangis untuknya"

"kami berempat menjadi begitu dekat. dan kami bisa melihat kebahagiaan di matanya. senyum itu tak lagi terlihat sedih. kami menjaganya dengan baik. sampai di akhir bulan Mei tahun 2006, tiba-tiba saja kau hadir. dengan mudahnya masuk ke SME. kau mungkin tahu tak ada yang menyukaimu, kecuali Donghae di kala itu. bahkan sampai sekarang kau mungkin tak pernah tahu, di masa-masa sulitmu itu, ada seseorang yang melihat refleksi kesepian di matamu. matras yang kau dapatkan, fasilitas yang kau dapatkan di kala itu yang mungkin kau kira dari management. semuanya darinya. dan dia juga yang memohon padaku, pada Kibum dan Hangeng untuk menerimamu"

"dan kami bertiga akhirnya bisa melihat. ketika kecelakaan yang menimpa kita di tahun 2007, kekhawatiran di matanya, segala doa yang diucapkannya untukmu, adalah cinta. dia yang sedikit demi sedikit memiliki keberanian itu mulai mendekatimu, berusaha selalu melindungimu. dia jatuh cinta. cinta yang merusak segalanya. karena dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang jatuh cinta. Kibum menyadari perasaannya pada Siwonnie saat Siwonnie selalu berusaha di dekatmu. perlahan-lahan Kibum menjauh, tanpa Siwon sadari. aku dan hangeng menyadarinya. bahkan mungkin yang lain mengetahuinya. sampai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menghancurkan hati Kibum. Kibum memilih berhenti, dan meninggalkan kita"

"kesedihan di mata Siwon dapat kami lihat ketika Kibum mengungkapkan kepergiannya. aku tahu, Kibum tidak tega saat itu. tapi luka dihati Kibum akan semakin dalam kalau dia tetap tinggal. dengan lembut dan sabar Kibum menjelaskan pada Siwon tentang impiannya yang selalu ingin menjadi aktor seperti Siwon. keinginannya untuk selalu belajar dan belajar, berhasil membuat Siwon dengan berat hati akhirnya melepaskannya dan mendukungnya. Siwonnie yang tak tahu apa-apa"

"tapi sekali lagi, kita harus mengalami kenyataan pahit dengan kepergian Hangeng. Hangeng yang kita tahu sebenarnya tak ingin pergi. tapi keadaan yang buruk itu mengharuskannya pergi. tinggal aku yang harusnya menjaga Siwonnie. kepedihan di mata dan senyumnya kembali menggelayut. aku yang terpuruk dan meratapi kepergian Hangeng, tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. tapi kau ada disana. sumber kebahagiaanya saat itu. yang sudah menerima cintanya dan menjadi kekasihnya"

"ditinggalkan Hangeng selama 2 tahun dan melihat Siwonnie bahagia denganmu. melihatnya dekat dengan yang lain, terlebih dengan donghae dan eunhyuk juga leetuk, aku merasa mungkin sudah waktunya aku mengikuti wajib militer. meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk, dan memulai lagi kehidupan. kuserahkan Siwon pada Leetuk, karena aku tak pernah mempercayaimu. karna aku selalu merasa cinta Siwon terlalu besar untukmu, dan kau tak sanggup mengimbanginya"

"2 tahun aku tak tahu menahu tentang hubungan kalian. tapi semakin hari kulihat kepedihan dan kesendirian di matanya. Siwon tak pernah bercerita apapun yang buruk tentangmu. Leetuk juga tak banyak bercerita ketika mengunjungiku. tapi secara garis besar aku tahu, bahwa yang kutakutkan selama ini benar. kau tak mencintainya dengan baik. kesibukanmu membuatmu mengabaikannya. _you took him for granted_"

"kuamati di setiap penampilan kalian, kulihat kau bahkan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon kepadamu. kau tak menyukai skinship, itu yang kau katakan. tapi yang kulihat, kau hanya tak menyukai melakukan skinship bersama Siwon. dan bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang yang peka pasti bisa melihat kekecewaan, kesendirian dan kesepian di mata Siwon. beruntung masih ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk"

"dan tanpa kau sadari kepedihannya menumpuk dengan sikapmu yang suka seenaknya itu. kau yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain daripada dirinya. memilih mengumbar kebahagiaan bersama dengan yang lain daripada mengkhawatirkannya yang sedang cedera dan kesepian di hongkong. dan yang kudengar, kau bahkan sulit sekali untuk dihubungi. tak membalas pesannya, tak mengangkat telponnya. kenapa tak kau katakan saja padanya, kalau kau sudah tak ingin lagi dengannya? kenapa menggantungkannya? kalau kau tak mencintainya, harusnya kau bilang sejak awal?" Heechul tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera berusaha menenangkannya. Sungmin terisak keras dipelukan Kangin. Manajer Kim berdiri di depan pintu yang lain di ruangan itu sedari tadi diam membisu. dan Kyuhyun hanya menangis dalam diam disudut ruangan itu.

"kutanya padamu, apa kau pernah mencintainya?apa selama ini kau punya perasaan cinta untuknya?" tanya Heechul lirih, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"kenapa kau melukainya begitu dalam?" isak Heechul.

Suara pintu terbuka di ruangan itu mengagetkan mereka.

"Dokter?" tanya Manajer Kim.

'tidak. jangan. aku mohon. Siwonnie, aku mohon' batin Heechul. Raut muram diwajah dokter itu, jangan sampai...

"Dokter, dia masih..." Kangin tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Jantung Tuan Choi masih berdetak sekalipun sangat lemah. tapi kalian perlu mengetahui, Tuan Choi mengalami pendarahan otak. pembuluh darahnya pecah. saraf di otaknya berhenti bekerja. saat ini Tuan Choi dalam keadaan koma. tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan.."

"dia pasti hidup, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" Heechul memotong perkataan dokter itu, mencengkeram lengan dokter itu.

"Heechul hyung" di tengah isakannya, Donghae memeluk Heechul dari belakang, menenangkannya.

"lepas. chullie Hyung lepaskan" Kangin berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Heechul dari dokter itu.

"yang harus anda semua mengerti. dengan kondisi seperti ini, hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membangunkannya. dan kalaupun Tuan Choi bisa kembali sadar, Tuan Choi akan mengalami cacat permanen. Saraf dan Otaknya tak bisa lagi bekerja. maafkan saya. permisi"

"tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin" racau Heechul. Siwonnienya, adik kesayangannya itu...

Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menangis bersimpuh di lantai ruang tunggu operasi. Sungmin dan Kangin menangis berpelukan. Manajer Kim, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok rumah sakit yang dingin, menangis lirih.

Dan orang yang paling dicintai Siwon di dunia ini melebihi apapun, memegangi bracelet pemberian dari Siwon yang melingkar di tangannya. mendekapnya didadanya.

Andai saja Truk itu tidak menghantam mobil Siwon. Andai saja Siwon tidak begitu nekat kembali ke Seoul untuk menemuinya. Andai saja, dia membalas voice mail dari Siwon. Andai saja dia bisa mencintai Siwon dengan layak. Dan Andai saja Siwon tak begitu mencintainya.

Siwon yang baru disadarinya begitu berarti untuknya, tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

'Tuhan aku mohon, jangan biarkan dia pergi. biarkan aku membalas semua cintanya, membalas semua kasih sayang yang sudah diberikannya untukku' batin Kyuhyun.

END

weeeee malah bikin FF baru..maappp. ini cuman one shoot kok. ini juga diketik kilat, cuman 2 jam.

untuk The King and His Wifes nya, aduuuhhhhhhh, yang sabar yak. Maap. :(


End file.
